Las Fauces
thumb|250px|Las Fauces. Las Fauces, a veces llamado Cúmulo Las Fauces, era un cúmulo de agujeros negros inestable y difícilmente navegable localizado cerca del planeta Kessel. La única razón por la que Las Fauces era visible era debido a los gases ionizantes que atraía. La estabilidad del cúmulo era un misterio, pues algunos creían que una civilización avanzada (como los celestiales, los rakata o los killiks) pudo haberlo construido, en vez de haberse unido naturalmente por medio de una inmensa explosión en el espacio. Los killiks decían que ellos habían puesto el Cúmulo las Fauces alrededor de Kessel, pero su memoria colectiva le restaba credibilidad a esta versión; es más probable que uno de los constructores reales se hubiera unido a una de sus colmenas. Historia Las Fauces fue el lugar donde el Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin creó la Instalación las Fauces para construir el primer prototipo de la Estrella de la Muerte y la mayor parte de la primera Estrella de la Muerte, aunque ésta fue concluida en Despayre. Tarkin sabía que era fácil ocultar el proyecto en las Fauces debido a que era casi inaccesible y remota. [[Archivo:Maw Falcon btm.jpg|thumb|left|180px|El Halcón Milenario parte de Kessel y las Fauces.]] La instalación se localizaba en una zona segura dentro del cúmulo descubierta poco antes del inicio del proyecto. El resto del área de las Fauces estaba saturada de radiación, plasma y poderosas fuerzas gravitacionales. Cualquier piloto que se acercara al bordo de las Fauces notaría que los agujeros negros atraerían partes de su nave. A pesar de esto, algunos contrabandistas y criminales la usaban como un atajo para la Carrera de Kessel. Un gran asteroide en Las Fauces fue sitio de una base de detención Imperial que fue atacada por el Escuadrón Rogue en el 3 DBY. Durante la batalla escaparon numerosos prisioneros y la prisión fue destruida. Las Fauces también fue donde se creó y destruyó al Triturador de Soles, creado en la Instalación las Fauces y destruido en un agujero negro dentro de las Fauces. Otras superarmas que fueron diseñadas y construidas ahí fueron los Devastadores de Mundos, la Tarkin, el Anillo de Iones y el Arma Galáctica. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Lando Calrissian patrocinó la construcción de una estación espacial llamada Refugio con los restos de la Instalación las Fauces para proteger a los Jedi fugitivos y aprendices. El Refugio se localizaba en el corazón de Las Fauces, y durante la guerra albergó a toda una generación de estudiantes Jedi, incluidos aquellos que sobrevivieron a la destrucción del Praxeum Jedi en Yavin 4. En el 43 DBY, Luke Skywalker y su hijo Ben visitaron Las Fauces durante su viaje para descubrir las razones de la caída de Jacen Solo al lado oscuro. Dentro de Las Fauces, descubrieron a la Estación Sinkhole y los Caminantes Mentales. Apariciones *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' * *''Deader than a Triton Moon'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''A Death Star Is Born'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' Fuentes *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Underworld Appendix: Swoops, Spice, and Wretched Rogues'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' Enlaces externos *SWTC - Death Stars Fauces Categoría:Lugares de las Fauces Fauces Fauces